Boats & Birds
by Janelle6456
Summary: Damon, Stefan, and Elena move to Forks for a while to shake Katherine off their tail, and decide how to kill her. As they're there, Damon meets the bunny eater aka Edward Cullen. To him, Edward Cullen's everything he's not- weak, eats bunny blood, and not that good-looking. But how was it that this bunny eater wedged his way to his heart and how Damon's utterly in love with him?


**A Damon and Edward Fan fiction by Janelle6456**

_**Boats **__** and**__**Birds**_

"Edward?!" Bella snapped, waving a hand to her boyfriend's face who was blank and empty-as if he was far away.  
"Oh sorry Bella I was-,"  
"It was Alice right? Alice had a vision didn't she? Tell me!" She urged and Edward had to contain rolling his eyes in frustration.  
They were sitting at their regular lunch table with the rest of the Cullen family, Rosalie and Emmett were talking and keeping to themselves as usual and Alice and Jasper were too, but Alice had stopped talking immediately, her eyes blank and wide, Edward stopped talking as well, staring at her.

Suddenly, Alice smiled, and her grin grew when she looked at Edward, than she continued talking to Jasper.  
"Edward! Hey! What happened?!" Bella demanded and Edward sighed.  
"Couple of new people I don't know why Alice is so pleased with herself-"  
"That's it? Just new people? Jeez she-" He cleared his throat and she blushed.  
"Sorry got carried away. Anyways today Charlie leaving for the night I was thinking if we could-"

"Sorry Bella but I can't today I have to hunt, remember?" Edward liked Bella, well he truly loved her, but lately she'd gotten to needy too pushy. It was as if she didn't care he was a vampire.  
"Oh okay." She said softly, and slightly turned away from him. This time he rolled his eyes and put her arms around her and whispered in her ear, "I'll come by tonight leave the window open" She bit her lip from smiling. Rosalie glared at her and Edward could see the hatred coming out of her, and he didn't even need to read her mind.

**0o0o0**

In the beginning of class ( Biology), Edward pretended to hear his boring teacher, pretended not to be slightly freaked out of Bella because she was staring at him for ages. Everyday, she'd stare and say nothing. He felt like an animal she was examining. He wanted to just leave the classroom; it was boring and unessacary for him. Bella wasn't much help either. He was about to make an excuse to leave when the door suddenly pushed open, and in came a man wearing a leather jacket, black pants and a smirk on his face. He stared at the class for a second, and in that second Edward saw his piercing blue eyes stare him down-

"Excuse me?" The teacher asked, irritated his lesson was interrupted.  
"Oh sorry teacher I'm late-I got lost" The man wiggled his eyebrows at the teacher and everyone snickered. Bella sighed.  
"What a doofus" She murmured, but Edward kept staring at the man, no one noticed how the man stepped in front of the teacher, giving eye contact and murmuring something.  
But Edward did.

"Okay, I'll let this pass-what's your name?" The teacher finally asked. The man smiling charmingly, especially at the girls.  
"Damon Salvatore. I came from Mystic Falls and now I'm here." He smirked again, and the teacher cleared his throat.  
"Okay Mr. Salvatore, please take a seat...oh dear there is no seats..hmm well since you're new here, Bella sit next to Mike and Damon sit next to Edward." He mused, and Bella gaped at him. Edward turned to her, smiling reassuringly.  
"Bella it's okay we have our next class together it-," He began and Bella just got up and moved next to Mike, clearly frustrated.  
Damon then walked to Edward's table and sat down next to him. Edward barely breathed-as if he needed to. Damon just stayed silent and stayed away from him.  
_**0o0o0**_

_"Forks?! Why Forks? A town that's named after a utensil?!" Damon angrily said to his brother, Stefan. Stefan just stared straight ahead as he drove to a house that Elena's aunt and uncles lived. _  
_"Damon please. Katherine is still back at Mystic Falls and until she leaves or we have a plan to-"_  
_"Kill her?"_  
_"Sure. Whatever works for you, we have to keep Elena safe." Stefan said and parked the car in the driveway. _  
_"So we live here like normal as if we never lived in Mystic Falls and Katherine isn't there taking over?" Damon pressed on and Stefan sighed. _  
_"Damon just shut up I don't like leaving either but we have no plan or anything and Elena could have gotten hurt."_

_"Hey guys!" A voice said and Damon got out of the car, to see Elena smiling at them, trying to be bright and sunny no matter what situation they were in. This was one of the reason Damon loved her. Stefan got out and smiled at her, and she threw herself at him, kissing him. Damon then dropped the smile and cleared his throat. _  
_"Yea sure you didn't come here for a vacation Stefan?" Stefan broke away and Elena rolled her eyes. _  
_"C'mon I'll get you guys in and we're starting school tomorrow-"_

_"Tomorrow?! School?! Great just great." Damon said. _  
_"Well we have to keep up appeareances Damon! Sorry if you'd like to go back go it's fine." Elena snapped. Damon kicked a rock in his path-he hated when Elena did that because he knew he wouldn't leave her. _  
_"Fine." He said. _

And now here he was, stuck with a bunny eater.  
He knew Edward was a vampire, a very weak one too.  
_Just like Stefan, bunny eaters. Wonder if there are any other vampires here  
_He thought, and he tried to decide weather he should tell Elena and Stefan about this. 

_**Review? **_


End file.
